How to Lose Chris Jericho in 10 Days
by Miss.Ed
Summary: Chris Jericho played with Trish’s feelings. Now it’s time for another diva to play with his feelings. But then, what Jericho feels for her is something that cannot be let off even if you tell him that it was all a sham. Jericho-Steph


How to Loose Chris Jericho in 10 days

Miss-ed606

Disclaimer: I only own the original material and the rest belongs to the WWE and their rightful owners.

Summary: Chris Jericho played with Trish's feelings. Now it's time for another diva to play with his feelings. But then, what Jericho feels for her is something that cannot be let off even if you tell him that it was all a sham.

Chapter One

I wouldn't call myself a diva…that would be an understatement. I'd prefer being called a female powerhouse…but not the kind of buff Jazz has. That's sick.

I used to be called Daddy's little princess, but then, a rivalry started between us and I lost my job as Smackdown General Manager. Well, that sure sucked.

All the divas have hated me for signing Torrie and Sable to the Playboy deal. Loads of the them went on hiatus, quit and "slept" their depression away. Well, I wouldn't say what I did was bad. I mean, the ratings surely went up and the promotion funds for Wrestlemania XX went sky rocketing. It's just too bad that I wasn't able to be there.

But I did take part in the Smackdown anniversary special. It was a great honor.

Well, now that Smackdown is in the past, Stephanie McMahon is back to dominate Raw. And trust me, I ain't gonna be part of Evolution. Just because my ex husband is there, doesn't mean I'll be setting that aside.

Things will change. They definitely will.

I just hope the same goes for the abandoned plot Jericho and I had. I actually liked him. He doesn't "play" games behind my back like Hunter did. Sure, he went with a Trish storyline…but Jason (Christian) told me everything. There was still something left for me. He always had a reserved parking space for me. Even if it was filled with spider webs and eve if it started to collect dust, he always cleaned it out and never let anyone take that space that was reserved for me and me alone.

He has always been my shoulder when I'd cry; he has always been the best support system and he always will be.

As I walked down the halls backstage, I received several warm welcome-backs from the crew, the referees, Lillian, Victoria, Chris Benoit, Stacy, a stunned Christy Hemme and a daggered stare from Trish.

I must say, Trish's greeting made me so happy to be back.

Not.

I started walking around for quite sometime, maybe just to take in the WWE smell again, when I ran into the last person I ever wanted to run into.

"Stephanie?" He asked as I stopped to look at his fake surprised expression.

"Edge?" I played along

"What are you doing here?" He asked me as he put his cell phone in his jacket pocket

"I was just on my way to bitch-off's…I mean Bischoff's office. You?" I asked

When will this conversation end…even if it just lasted less than ten seconds, he was making me sick, his hair looks like McDonalds' French fries rejects.

"Well, I have a championship match."

"Well, glad you finally got that World title match you wanted." I was goind to walk away when I saw his eyes turn red, oh no…he was gonna burst

"It's not that."

"Oh. It's the tag team title match."

"Unfortunately. You know that I was destined---"

"I'm late. Bye."

Thank god. I ran in my oh-so pointed boots and tried to make it look like I was really late. Well, I was…I was late for anywhere away from Edge.

I hate heels.

Finally, I found Eric Bitch-off's room and then I started to knock.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Eric shouted

I opened the door and peeped my head through.

"I'm sorry. Am I bothering you?" I asked

"Oh! Stephanie! Come in. How are you?" Eric said standing up and ignoring his guests that I haven't seemed to have seen yet

"Quit the crappy kiss ups, Eric. Contract?" I asked looking over at his desk

"Oh yes. Here it is. Your father finally agreed to sign it. But he said that you can come back to the business just as long as the rating goes up by just a point or two. If it doesn't, you're gone faster than you can say 'No Hold Bars'" Eric said this as he laughed maliciously. What an ass crack.

"Whatever. Just gimme. I'll sign it now." I took a pen from his desk and signed it quickly and handed it to him.

"Here you go. Now you gotta sign it." I said as he also signed it, but with a lot of doubt on his face. Well, I won't give him the benefit of the doubt. Not today.

"Great, I'll be standing by tonight. Need anything, tell me." I said as I walked out of the room.

I entered the locker room receiving warm welcome-backs excluding Trish, Gail, Molly and Jazz. Well, at least that covers the bitchy half of the worlds' population.

As each diva started leaving the locker room one by one, in less than fifteen minutes, the locker room was empty and was deserted.

Thanks god that I have time to myself.

Taking a seat on a bench, I put on some gear. You'll never know what goes on in Eric's sick twisted mind.

Next thing I know, I'm fired for some reason.

Heck, I could be fired for any reason.

"I better watch my back." I told myself

"I'll watch yours." I heard as I turned around

"Hey Stacy. What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came back in to place some more mascara. Nidia said I started to look pale."

"No. You look way better without much make up. Keep it plain, keep it simple, keep it light so you won't grow a pimple."

"Where'd you get that saying?"

"Mom."

"I wish I had a mom."

"What happened?"

"She divorced my dad."

"Well, I wish I had a dad."

"You do."

"But it's not like he acts like one anyway."

"Nevermind." I continued as I stood up and helped Stacy with he make-up.

"There you go."

"Wow. You are right. Well, anyway, I've got a match. Thanks Steph."

"Anytime. I'll be watching too. If anything goes wrong, I'm set for an interruption out there."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Bye."

"Bye."

End of Chapter One

Note: Please review. I need to know what you all think. Thank you. Ü


End file.
